1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having an enhanced display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device includes a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. When electric field is formed between the first and second substrates by an external electric signal, the alignment angles of the molecules of the liquid crystal layer are varied by the electric field, so that the LCD device displays an image.
The first substrate includes a display region through which the image is displayed and a peripheral region surrounding the display region. A plurality of pixels is arranged in a matrix shape. Each of the pixels includes a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT.
A gate driver circuit for driving the gate of the TFT is disposed in the peripheral region, and the gate driver circuit may be formed on the first substrate through the process by which the TFT is formed on the first substrate. The gate driver circuit includes a plurality of transistors, capacitors and wirings. An insulation film covers the gate driver circuit. The insulation film has a contact hole. The insulation layer includes a conduction layer that is electrically connected to the TFT through the contact hole. The conduction layer is disposed on the outer surface of the gate driver circuit.
The second substrate includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode, and the liquid crystal layer is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. Since the common electrode is formed on an entire surface of the second substrate, the common electrode faces the gate driver circuit, and the liquid crystal layer is formed between the common electrode and the gate driver circuit. Accordingly, a parasite capacitance between the conduction layer and the common electrode exists.
The gate driver circuit may not normally operate due to the parasite capacitance. The delay of the signal outputted from the gate driver circuit may happen, and the distortion of the signal outputted from the gate driver circuit may happen. The display quality of the LCD device may be deteriorated due the parasite capacitance.